


Remember Me

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Life In Color [31]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: Song used as inspiration: Theme of King JJ .Yuuri learned a valuable lesson while watching JJ skate despite everything coming down around him during the performance.





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to do JJ's character at all. I'm so sorry.   
> I just rewatched the episode where JJ has his little freak out on the ice and I got this idea after actually listening to a cover of his song.   
> Which, by the way, I'm obsessed with. 
> 
> So this became a thing, and I hope you enjoy it, despite my failure of characterizations.

Yuuri leaned forward in his seat in surprise, watching JJ on the ice.

He was faltering, falling short of what he always seemed to manage to pull off. But he wasn't weak, and he wasn't backing down.

Victor threw a sideways glance to Yuuri when he shifted forward, smiling faintly when he saw the thoughtful look in cinnamon eyes.

The lyrics echoing through the room seemed to sink through the surprise just then, and Victor saw Yuuri give a small smile of his own.

At the end of it all, when JJ left the ice, Yuuri looked over at Victor in surprise.

"He let the pressure get to him, I guess," Victor offered with a shrug at the question lurking in the bright eyes of his fiance. 

* * *

  
He shouldn't be surprised, honestly, he knew how much Yuuri cared about anyone and everyone he met.

He may be bad at socialization, but that didn't seem to extend to efforts of kindness.

And so, Victor hid his surprise with a smile when he saw Yuuri move to hand JJ a hand-made card the following day before warm ups began.

While the outside looked exceptionally plain, Victor caught sight of the inside while JJ examined it.

He threw a fond smile to Yuuri for the effort extended, and the Japanese man shrugged in response, but a smile played at his lips too.

JJ looked up right about then to find Yuuri again and immediately gave him a smile - not one like he used in interviews or when talking to fans, but one that seemed more genuine. "You used my song against me,"

Yuuri just gave a wry smile and looked down. "Sorry,"

"Don't be,"

Victor stepped back as JJ stepped forward to be in front of Yuuri, smiling at the surprise that flashed across his fiance's expression at the action.

The card fluttered to the ground, landing open, and JJ placed his hands on tense shoulders. "Thank you,"

Victor picked the card up to actually read what had been written - slightly shaky English letters, but the meaning seemed to be more important.

 _You will be remembered, as per your request. Always_.

That was slightly more of a morbid thought than Victor knew it meant, and so he moved along to the rest of the writing.

Some of it was just the words of the song quoted back, but the last bit that Victor read wasn't anything to do with the song.

_Everyone has off days, and I'm really glad that you're still determined to give it your all. I wish I'd had your strength last year. You really do live up to your song, and I'd honestly like to thank you for proving to me that a bad day doesn't mean defeat._

JJ was smiling faintly when Victor finally handed the card back to him. "Best of luck," he told the two.

Once he was walking away to prepare for warm ups, Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri. "You really are something, Yuuri," he mumbled, pressing a kiss to the Japanese man's cheek as he moved back.

Yuuri just gave a calm smile in response, hesitating and throwing a quick glance around before he stole a quick kiss and headed off to prepare for warm ups himself.

Victor shook his head in amusement as he watched him go, but settled into his role of coach for the day.


End file.
